


maybe if the stars align

by dongpyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, jihoon and jeonghan live together, jihoon says whore im so sorry, they r soulmates!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongpyo/pseuds/dongpyo
Summary: Jeonghan and Jihoon realised they enjoy observing pretty things; that's why they love each other.





	maybe if the stars align

**Author's Note:**

> (im back!!!) i am listening to animal crossing night music with ambience while writing this
> 
> also apologies it's very short,,,, i don't have good writing stamina
> 
> title from the lyrics of major lazer's '[be together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1g4Uoqhhc8)'!

Jeonghan and Jihoon were laying calmly on their double bed in their apartment, closely spooned together under the royal white bedsheet with Jihoon pressing up against Jeonghan's back, making his heartbeats resonate through the latter’s body. Though Jihoon was much smaller than his partner, his personality consisted of an array of dominant and assertive traits which reflected into his romantic life, causing him to be the ‘big spoon.’

While the two boys were embraced, Jeonghan was staring blankly out of the window, admiring the sunset that poured in through the draped curtains. The luminosity became more and more tenuous as time went on. Stars became rife in the grey atmosphere above them. Fluffy, soft clouds began to vanish, being engulfed by the darkness.

‘_It’s literally 6pm…_.’ Jeonghan thought to himself, before realising that the winter season was approaching, obviously meaning nighttime came earlier.

He looked over his shoulder as far as he could without disturbing his boyfriend peacefully resting on his back. Despite this, Jihoon’s eyes still opened as he was merely about to enter slumber and was still aware of his surroundings.

‘Look!’ Jeonghan whispered in a calm but enthusiastic tone, excitably pointing towards the crepuscular stratosphere ahead of them.

“What about it, baby?” Jihoon said, propping his chin up onto the latter’s shoulder. Jihoon was a placid, contented man while Jeonghan was the complete opposite, always eager about things and very emotional when he was upset, just like a little puppy.

“The stars!” Jeonghan expressed. “There’s so… so _many_ of them. Can we go onto the terrace and look closer?” The boy asked.

“Do you know how cold it is out there, silly?” Jihoon remarked. “We’re literally going to freeze to death, especially with you wearing only a baggy T-Shirt like a little _whore_.”

Jeonghan began to pout and his dark brown pupils dilated, trying to use his cute charms to coerce his boyfriend into coming with him. Besides, he knew he’d be able to persuade him anyways.

“Oh, stop it, you.” Jihoon smirked. The two started giggling and beaming with delight; it was perspicuous that they were meant to be. “Okay! Okay. We can go outside but… just put on some more layers, I don't wanna have to thaw you,” he said playfully.

Jeonghan joyfully beamed, leaping out of the quilt and running to his closet to pick out his favourite pink coat and some white sweatpants. Jihoon didn’t move as he was extremely sleepy but eventually slid out of bed like a slug as he still wanted to appease Jeonghan’s demands; that’s what good boyfriends do, right?  
  
Before Jihoon could even put on his coat, Jeonghan had already bolted for the door to the balcony, elated to stargaze.

With time, the two sat on the wide garden chair of the small, stone platform that each 150 apartments in their block had, hugging each other for warmth just like a waddle of penguins would. Both of them gazed into the twilight together, getting an incisive look at outer space.

“Jihoon, look!” Jeonghan gasped. “The.. the constellation is shaped like a dog. Or… is that a cat? I can’t tell...” Jihoon was looking at him with so much delight, his eyes filled with joy and infatuation, grinning so widely because he was so madly in love with this dork that he was undoubtedly his soulmate; he was the love of his life.

“It’s so pretty…” Jeonghan continued. While he was admiring the celestial bodies in the sky, Jihoon takes out his phone and snaps an artistic and aesthetic shot of the display in front of them, including his boyfriend in the picture. He loads up Twitter, taps the Tweet button and types, ‘he thought the view was pretty but i thought he was prettier,’ followed by many heart-eye Emojis, imitating the internet meme.

Putting down his phone, Jihoon swiftly pecks Jeonghan’s pale cheek with his soft lips, making Jeonghan’s attention fixated on his lover instead of the ethereal night sky in milliseconds. “I love you so much, okay? And I doubt I will ever stop loving you.” Jihoon exclaims while making deep eye contact with the latter to make him aware of his sincerity. “I hope that deep down you understand this so fucking well.”

Jeonghan just smiles and looks into his cute boyfriend's eyes, so full of bliss and immense feelings of love that he cannot fathom. “God. You're so cute." Jeonghan replies. "I love you _so_ much more.” He was still keeping intense eye contact with his love. “So. Much. More.”

“Hey! Y-You can’t say that!” laughs Jihoon, falling onto his partner's shoulder. “I love you m-”

“Nuh-uh!” Jeonghan cuts him off. “I love _you_ moreeee…” He mutters playfully in a high-pitched voice.

The duo of lovers continue arguing with each other like children, going back and forth with the ‘I love you more’ statement as the lucent stars continue to shine; the ambience of car engines and horns fills in the silence while the crisp, winter air remains piercingly cold and bitter - though the feelings of tenderness and intimacy between the two warms their hearts more than anything ever could.


End file.
